Bases Loaded
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: When Natsu meets Lucy at a Fairy Tail baseball game, he instantly feels a connection. Years later the two get closer, and Natsu realizes that he may like her more than he originally thought. But how does Lucy feel about him? Taking a chance on the baseball game they're watching, Natsu makes a deal he hopes Lucy will agree to. Will Natsu strike out, or hit it home? Nalu, NSFW


**Hello everyone! While I'm getting my two new stories started (I like to get a couple chapters laid out before I post them, just in case I run out of ideas or can't post for a while) I figured I'd throw out some little stories to keep you happy. This one is a cute little one-shot that randomly popped into my head. I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **Warning:** **Lucy and Natsu running around the bases, if you know what I mean -winks-**

 **Disclaimer:** **Oh, the things I'd do if Fairy Tail was mine...but tis not, so this is my alternative!**

 _ **Bases Loaded**_

If there was one thing Natsu Dragneel knew, it was never to mess with his roommate after 7:20pm on an August night like this. If he valued his life, at least.

"What do you mean she was out?! The ball wasn't even close to the glove when Erza got there! My dad would have had your job, ump!" The yelling was normal in the Magnolia apartment during baseball season. From April to October, Natsu's TV was programmed to record every Fairy Tail game during the regular season. That way if his roommate worked late, the game would be there for them to watch into the morning hours. School occasionally got in the way, but not often. He didn't have to worry about post-season; his roommate made sure to have the days off. And the World Series? His roommate refused to leave the house! It was insane to him, but Natsu couldn't say he disliked the passion.

"Next time you mess up a call like that, I'm going to make Natsu bash your head in!"

No, he loved Lucy Heartfilia when she was like this the most.

* * *

Natsu met Lucy when they were twenty one in the most random of places; a Fairy Tail baseball game. He had been a Magnolian for all of his life, and he took pride in that. But he hadn't been an avid fan of sports. The only one he really participated in was boxing, something he had been involved in since he was a teenager, and made a professional job. It had helped get him out of trouble as a youth, and it stuck with him ever since. It also was something to brag about to girls. Sure, he'd watch a hockey game at the bar when Gray or Gajeel dragged him out. Whenever Magnolia's football team was in the Superbowl, he went to Elfman's 'manly Superbowl party' as any good man would do. The adrenaline of the game really got him excited. It was the one time during the year people let him break things 'because of the spirit of the game'. He even owned a basketball jersey that Lisanna had bought him the year they had won the championship.

But the one sport he always had trouble following was baseball. It wasn't to say he disliked the Fairy Tail team; he could totally get behind their down to earth nature. Out of the four teams, Natsu could seem himself hanging out with the rowdy, tough players of Fairy Tail. They got pretty dirty and nobody yelled about their goofy antics. Hell, they didn't even discriminate against women playing (a first for baseball). The game itself was just really long. Nine innings could last three hours, and there wasn't much contact between the players. Football and Hockey thrived on ramming into each other. Basketball could be a contact sport, especially in the playoffs. But baseball? Natsu hadn't seen a fight in any of the games that he was bored enough to watch. A lot of the game involved statistics and numbers, things that Natsu never enjoyed in high school. Why would he want it in his past time? Any way he looked at it, baseball was not his thing.

He didn't get why seeing game in person would make it any different. Hell, he hadn't even gone to a hockey game, and that was the sport he enjoyed the most. Watching it at home was cheap, and much easier. And if he got bored with it, Natsu could switch the TV to something else. But Gray had gotten the three tickets for free, and Gajeel offered to pay for the food. It was the only reason he had agreed to go with Gajeel and Gray to Mavis Park that humid July night. Before he had even strolled down Fairy Law way, Natsu was _not_ having fun. Neither Gray nor Gajeel mentioned they were taking the train to get there; trains and subways were not his thing. He was sick the entire ride, making it uncomfortable for all the people crammed into the sardine-like subway car. Gajeel had similar transportation problems, but his pride made him hold back much better than Natsu.

The Pink-haired man had no such luck.

Getting into the actual park was annoying as well. The lines were long, the streets bustling with hundreds of people. They were already cutting it close to the opening of the game, so Natsu had no time to grab the delicious smelling food from the vendors outside. Instead he was subjected to a man waving a wand around him, getting too close to Natsu's dick for his liking. Gray was quick to push the ranting guy forward while Gajeel followed behind, mumbling his own swears about removing all his metal piercings. The crankiness of Natsu disappeared with the reminder of food, Gajeel's mood dropping when seeing the four hot dogs and two fries the monster had ordered. Gajeel paid for the food after ordering himself two beers, hoping the alcohol would help deal with Natsu.

Though Natsu didn't want to admit it, Gray had been right. Walking up the dingy ramp of the old stadium, Natsu was taken aback by the atmosphere. Staring at the field, he had felt like he owned the world. Glancing around, Natsu couldn't help but notice the positive aura in the air. Kids were laughing and old men were swapping stories about Fairy Tail games they had seen 'in the good old days'. Fairy Tail hats, shirts, and jerseys were flooding the old seats of the stadium. The excitement of the game was bustling through the rows, and the game hadn't even started yet. Despite his earlier grumblings, Natsu couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he followed Gray toward their seats.

At first, their row had been empty. Natsu found that surprising, since they were so close to the field. Gray wasn't kidding when he said their seats were good. They were also close to the end of the row, though Natsu got stuck with the inside seat. He was going to try and bribe Gajeel with a seat change, when a sweet voice entered his ear.

" _These are our seats, girls!"_ This was the moment Natsu's life changed. Looking up at the girl who plopped down next to him, Natsu was awestruck. There sat a curvy blonde donning a Fairy Tail tank top, Natsu catching a peek of the matching bra beneath. Her ponytail was pulled through the back of her hat, 'FT' stitched into the front. Her brown eyes turned to him, her excitement evident in her perky smile. She shook his hand politely while she introduced herself, with manners he was surprised to find at such a rowdy event. Lucy then introduced Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser, two girls that Natsu would come to call his own friends. The group switched names and hellos, chatting until the game began.

Despite the game going on in front of him, Natsu couldn't help but continue to glance back at Lucy's vivid expressions. Her excitements over hits matched her frustration with Fairy Tail striking out. He could feel himself feeding off her energy, cheering a little louder when Fairy Tail did something right. He ignored the teasing looks Gray gave him, or the little jabs Gajeel aimed at his ribs when Natsu would try to talk baseball with Lucy. He knew he sounded stupid, but when did that ever stop him? Her laughter was enjoyable, even if it was because of his puzzled looks. Within the first two innings the seats were changed. Natsu made a blushing Levy sit beside Gajeel so he could talk with Lucy without being harassed. Gajeel glanced down at the short girl, who was hesitant to even exchange a hello. He wasted no time knighting her with the nickname 'shorty', making her shy demeanor disappear. The two grew to be fast 'frenemies'.

If Lucy minded Natsu's lack of knowledge she didn't show it. In fact, her eyes seemed to light up any time he asked her the lingo she exchanged with Levy. Levy didn't know as much as Lucy, but she still had enough of the slang down to hold a conversation with the baseball fanatic. Juvia seemed less involved with the love of the game, but Natsu could see her interest in Gray. She even managed to get them all to move seats (again) in case 'Juvia had to go to the bathroom'. They all knew it was to get closer to Gray. Natsu would never admit that he gave Juvia Gray's number later that night.

It was the ninth inning that changed everything. Fairy Tail was tied with Lamia Scale, though Natsu was more interested in the dainty hand that was squeezing his arm anxiously. The 'designated hitter', (Natsu had picked that up as the game went on) Laxus Dryar was at the plate, two outs and nobody on base. The odds looked dismal for the hitter, who had two strikes against him. But the next pitch went flying through the air and over the wall fans had dubbed the Fairy Monster. It was a walk off home run. And like someone flipped a switch, the whole place erupted in screams. Natsu blinked when his hand was grabbed, Lucy yanking him up to his feet with her. She was jumping and screaming along with tens of thousands of people, yelling about 'their team' winning the game and refusing to let go of his hand. Natsu knew Gajeel and Gray were on their feet, seeming wrapped up in the atmosphere. Juvia only rose to her feet when she noticed Gray's uncharacteristic shout. Levy, who had been fighting with Gajeel all game, was now exchanging a hi-five with the much taller man. Gray even sent Juvia a side smirk, the blue-haired woman almost melting in her shoes.

The only one who wasn't watching the field was Natsu. His eyes were trained on Lucy. Most men in his position would have probably noticed her voluptuous curves moving in her tiny tank top (he couldn't deny that he was aware when her breasts brushed his arm during their conversation). They would feel the softness of her hand clasping theirs and think of what dirty things it could be used for. Maybe come up with a line or two to bring her home. Natsu wasn't interested in those things. It was Lucy's beautiful smile that entrapped his attention. The pure joy that lit up her eyes, flushed her cheeks, and elevated the pitch of her voice. It made her practically glow with passion. This was the same glow he knew he got when fighting with a strong boxing opponent. Most people now-a-days could never understand his passion or energy. They said he was wild, or too rambunctious. Nobody seemed to understand what it meant to put all their heart and soul into something. But Lucy did.

The group decided to go out for drinks together to celebrate. It was here that Natsu asked Lucy to hang out again, Lucy instantly agreeing. They switched information only to realize they lived minutes away from each other. That was the first night that Natsu offered to take Lucy home, letting his new friend rave about the exciting game the entire way. He jumped in at parts he remembered revving him up, and laughed when Lucy nearly tripped over herself when getting too worked up. He made sure she got into her apartment safe, and then headed back to his own home with a grin plastered on his face.

It was the start of a relationship Natsu didn't know he was missing. Lucy and Natsu soon became inseparable, learning each other through hanging out. Natsu discovered that Lucy was in school for nursing, and was working at a day care in the meantime. She planned to work with children when she got her degree. She found it fascinating he was a boxer, and even started going to his matches when she wasn't in night classes. It felt nice to have her rooting in his corner, and Gildarts (his trainer) always hinted Natsu won more rounds when Lucy was around. Natsu was dragged to more Fairy Tail games through the years of their friendship, whether for her birthday, his birthday, or just because she was having a rough week and needed a pick-me-up. Somehow, Lucy always had extra tickets.

And after Lucy finally graduated, Natsu discovered why. Jude Heartfilia had introduced his daughter to sports when she was a little girl. They had bonded over the sport when Layla, Lucy's mother and Jude's wife, passed away suddenly. Having more money than he knew what to do with, Jude had bought season tickets every year for the two of them to share. By the time Lucy was fourteen, her and her father had seen the Fairy Tail play every team in the league. She had met several of the players throughout the years. She became friends with Erza Scarlett, Fairy Tail's rookie catcher, on her sixteenth birthday. Her father became very friendly with Makarov Dryar, the manager of Fairy Tail. When the team won their championship in 2004, Makarov offered two tickets to the Heartfilia's to show his gratitude for being avid fans. Jude and Lucy got to watch 'their team' win the series together, even if it wasn't at home. But all of that joy came to a halt when Lucy turned seventeen and Jude got sick. His illness was short and deadly, taking Jude faster than anyone could have predicted. By the time the Fairy Tail won their second championship, Jude was gone.

In his will, her father had left her a gift of a lifetime. Calling in a favor to the owner of Fairy Tail, Jude took care of Lucy's tickets for life. Any game she wanted to go to, she had four reserved tickets. Lucy couldn't fathom how much money that took for Jude to secure that deal. For several years after Jude's death, Lucy never took up the offer. She donated the tickets to charities, or gave them to friends that showed interest in going. Any time she thought to go to a game, the pain of losing her father would paralyze her. Lucy wanted to enjoy the sport she loved with her father. She wanted to find someone to share her excitement with.

It must have been fate, meeting Natsu that night, because that was Lucy's first time returning to Mavis Park without her father. Lucy had said that it was tough to go back, until she met him. She thought it was her dad that had sent the guy who knew nothing about baseball to her side. She remembered being young, her father teaching her everything she knew, in those same creaky seats. It was her turn to do the teaching, and it healed her more than any drug or alcohol could. Lucy told him the same things her father used to, and understood why her dad never got upset when she didn't quite understand the first time. It was a joy to pass knowledge that brought such happiness on to someone else. And it made bonding with that person so much sweeter.

Natsu couldn't remember whose idea it was to let Lucy move into his apartment. He assumed it was hers, since she was the one who got kicked out of her previous one. She had a house she could have gone to, her father buying her one before he passed. But Lucy wasn't ready to face that closed door quite yet, and Natsu enjoyed having someone to help keep his apartment clean. They adopted a cat together that the two had found on their doorstep one summer night. They named him Happy, and instantly bonded. He followed Natsu like the plague, but tended to curl himself up next to Lucy when she watched TV. The three of them settled into their roles as roommates quite easily, and it was a safe haven for each in their own way.

But, as three years approached on their amazing friendship, Natsu couldn't help but realize something. The little arguments grocery shopping, the dance-offs on raining days, even the impossible missions of getting Happy to the vets, had uncovered something big for Natsu. He was in love with Lucy. Not a crush, or some lust-inspired need to get her into bed. It was way scarier than any of that. Natsu felt his heart skip when she smiled, and deflate when she cried. He felt horrible if he pissed her off, and delighted when she curled into him during a scary movie. Gray had pointed it out to Natsu far earlier than he had realized himself. But as soon as his best friend had tapped the thin ice of reality, it shattered under Natsu's feet. He was smitten with his blond Fairy Tail fan, crazy rants and all.

That same year, Fairy Tail held the World Series in Mavis Park against Grimiore Heart. Lucy had gotten tickets to Game 6, which she invited him to go to. The game was twice as exhilarating, the stakes even higher. It was a run-away game, the bottom of the ninth coming with the Fairy Tail five runs ahead. At this point Natsu had lost feeling in his hand, Lucy squeezing it tighter with every out. And finally, when the closer Romeo Conbolt pitched the final strike to end the series, Lucy broke. Tears filled her eyes, and Natsu knew instantly what she was thinking. The last two wins of Fairy Tail had been on away trips. This one had ended at home. It was the last thing her father wanted to share with his daughter, and she finally got to see it. The fans were screaming and cheering around them, while Lucy remained in her seat and silently cried.

Knowing that Lucy would not want to look back at this moment and be sad, Natsu yanked the girl to her feet. Lucy was confused, and then laughed when Natsu started to belt Fairy Tails' victory song blasting over the intercom of the stadium. He knew most of the words, and only grinned wider when he stumbled over a line or two. Lucy was brought back into the celebration, wiping her tears away as she cheered loudly for her team. The two jumped around with the fans, Natsu pumping out twice as much energy as anyone else in the ballpark. He knew there were far more die-hard fans than him; there were others who had waited for this much longer. But to make his best friend happy, he would scream the loudest and be the last man standing in Mavis Park.

Maybe that was why, so caught up in the moment, Natsu missed the adoring gaze Lucy had when watching him. He was facing the fans behind them, leading a group of kids in a chant. Some of the confetti had gotten stuck in his hair, but he didn't care while he hi-fived each kid that chanted. He just wanted to keep their passion alive. If they had something to fight for, they would make it far in life.

" _One more time!"_ Natsu's loud cheer made the kids scream in excitement, but a hand on his shoulder caught his attention. He glanced to his right and then froze when a kiss was placed against his lips. The little girls squealed while the boys groaned about 'cooties'. Natsu could only blink, and continue blinking when Lucy pulled back. She didn't say a word, turning back toward the field to scream again. By the time the festivities were over, and they managed to get back to the house, Lucy had passed out. Natsu had carried her into their apartment, so many questions floating through his sleep-deprived mind. He promised himself he'd ask her about the kiss when they woke up. But the question never came up.

That's not to say it didn't happen again; Natsu had lost count of the number of lines the two had crossed. The second kiss came a few days later, when Natsu had taken first place in a boxing competition he entered into. She had wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, and the adrenaline of the win pushed him past his normal restraint. She seemed surprised at his forward kiss, but had kissed him back. After that, kissing was something that they randomly experimented with if the mood was right. Normally, it was when one of them was excited. Or, maybe that was just their excuse. A tough win in the ring, or an extra inning home run normally resulted in a make out on the couch. Natsu didn't mind, and Lucy seemed more than happy to join in. From the noises she'd make when he kissed her neck or used his fingertips to tease her sensitive stomach, Lucy was physically attracted to him.

But what about love? That was the question that sometimes kept Natsu up at night. And as the days went on, the urge to find out bubbled closer to the surface.

"Natsu! Are you going to come watch this with us or not?" Lucy's whiny call of his name made him roll his eyes, Natsu walking through the kitchen to look at Lucy. Happy was in her lap, purring contently while Lucy rubbed his belly.

"From the sound of it, they're losing. I don't watch losers." She leaned her head backwards to look at him, a frown apparent on her plump lips.

"But they always do better when we watch them together. Fairy Tail really needs us!" A year and a half had passed since their first kiss. Fairy Tail were in the middle of their season, and Lucy had continued to nag him about watching the games together. Even if he enjoyed going to Mavis Park, he still had no desire to watch them on TV. Natsu let out a loud sigh, knowing he wasn't going to win against Lucy's puppy dog eyes. Rolling his eyes, Natsu plopped down next to Lucy, who instantly smiled at his silent consent.

"What's the score, Luce?" Natsu glanced down to Happy, playing with the cat's paws. Lucy laughed as Happy swatted at Natsu's fingers, though never moved from his belly rub.

"Tied score, bottom of the fourth. If we beat Sabertooth, then we'll tie them for first in our division. That's why they need us. Jet's only given up one run. It's our offense; they have barely made any contact with the ball."

"Not even Laxus?" Lucy's love for Fairy Tail was spread pretty evenly throughout the team, but Natsu had his favorites. The powerhouse Laxus was one; Natsu could respect a guy who made a scene every time he stepped up to the plate. His explosive home runs were one of Natsu's favorite parts of watching the game.

"Had one hit, but no home runs yet. It's that new pitcher, Minerva." Natsu let out a low whistle at the name, knowing exactly who Lucy was talking about. The woman was the first female pitcher to have a "perfect game", or no base runners during an entire game. It was a feat very few had ever accomplished.

"But one run's got in; so she's not invincible." Lucy nodded at Natsu's observation, seeming happy he had been paying attention earlier.

"She hit Jellal with a pitch, and he managed to get to second on Alzack's fly-out. Laxus scored him in on a long double. I know they've got it in them, they just need a little push," she mumbled, her eyes glued to the game on the scene. Natsu grew quiet, watching Lucy worry her bottom lip with her perfect teeth. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, her exposed neck teasing him. He knew how that skin felt beneath his lips, and it gave him a tingle just thinking about it. These little things only reminded Natsu of his feelings for his roommate. He wondered silently if she ever noticed him the same way he did her. Natsu hesitated with his next sentence, but one look at her beautiful face made him silently nod his head.

Tonight, he would get his answer.

"We could give it to them." Lucy waited until the pitch was finished to glance over to him, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Natsu sent her a confident grin, which he knew had the intended affect when her cheeks darkened.

"Let's make a game of our own! Alright, guys—and Erza." Natsu jumped up from his seat, pointing over to Lucy while facing the television. "We'll play along with your game. For every hit you get, I'll give Lucy a kiss."

"Wh-what?!" Lucy squeaked out, her high pitch scaring Happy right off her lap. Lucy sent the annoyed cat an apologetic smile, then glanced back up at her insane best friend. "They can't hear you, Natsu! There's no way—"

"What are you going to do if they give us a double, Luce?" He glanced over to her, his eyes catching hers while his tongue darted along his lower lip. Her face was the color of a tomato, Lucy's eyes wide in shock. Though he didn't show it, Natsu could feel his internal self panicking. They normally only engaged in intimate acts when they were full of adrenaline. They certainly never talked about it like this! What if she didn't go along with his plan? What if she shot him down, right here? Would it make everything awkward? Could he keep living with a girl he was in love with if she didn't love him back?

He didn't take his eyes off her, watching her pure shock slowly turn into confusion. Still he stared, not willing to back off. For years they had been dancing around this; enough was enough. Lucy swallowed slightly at his intense look, her eyes glancing back toward the TV.

"Fr-French kiss." Natsu blinked and watched as Lucy talked to the team getting ready to bat.

"What?" She heard him, but she didn't face him.

"If you guys hit a double, I'll give Natsu a French kiss. Wi-without my shirt on." He wasn't expecting that. Honestly, he was expecting Lucy to yell at him for making a joke about something 'serious', or maybe just hitting him until he recanted the statement. Instead, his roommate was playing along with his game. Her hands were bunched in her skirt, face fully flushed. Still, her eyes didn't show regret or discomfort as she cleared her throat. "A triple?"

"Oh." Shit, it was his turn. Not thinking this was going to continue, Natsu scrambled to keep his cool as he saw Max Alors heading toward the box. He had to get the rules set up before they started to bat. "Triple is…underwear. We'll both strip to our underwear!"

"And kiss?" He could feel himself getting turned on just by the suggestion. Though they had kissed a few times, it had always been fully clothed. He swallowed deeply and nodded.

"Sure. Yes! Everything ends in a kiss, because it's a hit technically." The fact that the two of them were discussing this so easily was a good sign for Natsu. He still hadn't looked back over to her, keeping his eyes locked on the TV in front of them.

"And a homerun. We need to think of something for a homerun." The problem wasn't thinking of something. Natsu could think of 100 things he could do to Lucy if they hit a homerun. It was picking something that wouldn't have her running to the locker-room. The last thing he wanted to do was end the game before it even started because he was getting too ambitious. But he could hear a different tone to her voice, and Natsu could take a guess why. A mixture of nerves and arousal would shake up anyone's vocal chords. He sat back down on the couch, scratching the side of his head.

"If they hit a homerun… then you stay in my room tonight." It was then he finally glanced away from the TV, looking to his best friend. Lucy hadn't done the same, but he could tell her attention was more on him than the player that just struck out. The offer had been left out there. He knew that she was a smart girl; this wasn't about their friendship. If she took the offer, they were going to cross that line that they had been skipping around for over a year. If she said yes, then she knew there was something more underneath the dirt they had been tiptoeing on.

"Then let's play ball." Natsu knew he'd never be able to hear that phrase again without getting a hard-on. From the lowered tone she used, to the over the shoulder glance she gave, Natsu wasn't going to get that image from his head for a while. It didn't help that she bit her lip before sitting back down on the couch next to him. The earlier confidence he had disappeared at the brush of her arm, instantly making him tense. They were really doing this? Natsu felt warmth spread through his body at the same time that dread crept into his mind. It was a conflicting feeling he wasn't sure he could process fully yet.

"And hopefully this ballgame is about to heat up folks!" The announcer was either psychic, or had impeccable timing. The two jumped and looked away from each other, eyes darting to the TV. Natsu was sure the announcer was referring to the full count Freed Justine had going for him. The petit player was toward the end of the line-up, meaning his batting power wasn't too effective. But when Minerva started to wind up, Natsu could feel himself edging to the end of the couch. His nerves were frazzled when Freed hit a foul, Natsu casually glancing to Lucy for the first time since they finally enacted the bet. She was quick to look back to the TV, but he saw her straying eyes. Was she just as nervous as him? Natsu smiled at that and then cursed when hearing Freed struck out.

And more outs came after that. Neither team scored for the next two innings, which frustrated Natsu more than he wanted to admit. They were both yelling at the TV now, Happy hiding underneath Natsu's bed to avoid the noise. The other team had gotten on base, but no such luck was coming to Fairy Tail. He self consciously yanked at his scarf, wondering if his bet had actually cursed the team. If so, did that mean they weren't meant to see where this thing went? Lucy was more superstitious than Natsu, but as Erza stepped up to the plate, Natsu had to wonder.

"Here comes Scarlet, going zero for two tonight. She lined out to the shortstop and then flied out to left field. It's rare to see the bats so quiet on Fairy Tail's side." The announcer wasn't helping Natsu's thought process. He scowled as the first pitched whizzed by the red-head for a strike. He could see the frustration on her face while she stepped out of the batter's box, giving a few hard swings.

"If anyone's going to get these troops rallied, it's got to be the captain. Erza really needs to step up to the plate here." The second announcer chimed in while a ball was tossed Erza's way. Even in a slump, most pitchers knew not to give the home-run queen any leeway. Natsu saw Erza square up for a third time, her hands clenched a little tighter than before. Minerva and Erza exchanged a look that sparked with hatred. Even the newest of baseball fans could figure out these two had some history. Minerva had trash talked Erza the night before the game, claiming 'the Fairy Queen is going to be beheaded tonight'. It was a dig at Erza's hitting streak, which had been nineteen straight games before the present game. Nobody had been able to stop her bat. Minerva wanted to end that tonight.

Minerva's next pitch was close to Erza's face. The batter jumped back from the box, glaring out at the pitcher mound. Minerva's smirk showed her intent to scare the batter, but Erza boldly stepped back into the box and raised her bat higher than before. Minerva saw the challenge, letting her pride override her catcher's pitching sign. Instead of a change up, the fastball Minerva tossed was right down the plate.

Instantly, Natsu knew it was a mistake.

Erza seized upon the opportunity and swung, the bat making solid contact. He knew he was getting carried away when he jumped up from the couch, eyes wide while watching the ball soar into the outfield. It wasn't a home-run, by any means, but it was over Dobengal's head. The strong hit was enough to get Erza safely into second base. Lucy's loud cheering accompanied the rooting from the TV, showing everyone was waiting for this particular moment. Natsu's heart was racing, but he knew it was for a different reason than most Fairy Tail fans.

"A double," he whispered, heart thumping when he glanced back at Lucy. She was just calming down from the excitement of getting a hit when she caught his gaze with her own. She blinked, as if she forgot their rules, before a hue of red splashed her cheeks. Trying to lighten the mood, Natsu let the first thing that popped into his head fall out of his mouth. "At least it's not the first time I've seen you shirtless."

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped, immediately crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl. He laughed as he plopped down next to her, seeing Jellal Fernandez getting up to the plate. He wasn't too concerned about Jellal, knowing he would somehow sneak onto base. That guy always seemed to get walked.

"I was kidding, Luce." She didn't seem to buy his reasoning, keeping her eyes glued to her lap and her hands shoved under her arms. Worrying that he may have blown the only chance he had to see where his and Lucy's relationship really lie, Natsu scooted closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, look at me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I like seeing my best friend's eyes when I'm talking to her." She hesitated in her movement, slowly bringing her gaze back toward him. He took a moment to simply admire her face, which glowed with embarrassment and anger. He was guessing most of that negative energy came from her fear of following through with their deal. Knowing he would kick himself in the ass later, Natsu gave her a bright grin and tried to sound positive. "Don't worry about the bet, okay?"

"Natsu?" Anger was placed with confusion while Natsu pulled his hands from her, waving at her questioning tone. He turned back to the TV, smile still bright as he could force it.

"We've got Azlack up, then Laxus. With two on the bases, we should score, right? I mean, Erza and Jellal are our two fastest runners. But we do have two outs, so it's—" Natsu's scarf was yanked to his left, jerking his head back toward Lucy. Before he could announce Jellal had walked, Natsu's mouth was pressed against hers. He shuddered at the feeling, knowing his instant desire to touch her was not simple attraction. Natsu loved Lucy's taste, and everything else about her. He didn't resist when her tongue brushed his lower lip, Natsu eagerly deepening the kiss. His spine tingled from her tongue, which was dancing with his in a very sensual movement. Natsu placed a hand on her back, surprised to feel skin instead of fabric. He wanted to pull away to look, but Lucy's hands grasped his face to keep their mouths connected. Slowly his fingers slid along her back, enjoying the goosebumps left in his wake. Lucy trembled against the touch, but her hands clasping to his cheeks proved she didn't want him to stop.

Like he was going to.

But both pulled away when they heard the screaming of fans. Natsu blinked when he realized he was staring at the living room ceiling, the aggressive kiss from before laying him back on the couch. The busty blond was straddling his lap, arms now holding her upper body up to look at the TV. Natsu wanted to know what all of the commotion was about, but the delicate pink bra in front of him snared his attention. Her chest was overfilling the fabric, teasing Natsu's distressed body with the milky white skin. His hands had dropped from her back, tempted to touch the seductive skin. Instead, he swallowed deeply and tried to get his voice to function.

"What happened?" He was proud that his voice didn't crack, but knew his arousal was very evident. He hoped the tone would get Lucy's attention back, but the blonde's wide eyes were back on the baseball game.

"One more rule." At the random response, Natsu arched an eyebrow. Lucy looked back down at him, her gaze unreadable. "If they get a grand-slam, you tell me, right now, how you feel about me."

"What?" His eyes, he knew, widened at her statement. Lucy's face was flushed from their previous actions, but Natsu could see the embarrassment was nothing compared to her determination. He could feel her whole body trembling over him, and Natsu tried to calm her with a brush of his fingers over her cheek. She instantly swallowed at the touch, the only noise between them being the announcer.

"The bases are loaded after that error made by the shortstop Rufus. Laxus "Lightening" Dreyar is up for Fairy Tail, and he's the guy you want in a situation like this. The man can make the ball move."

"With two outs, this is a do or die situation for Sabertooth. If Minerva strikes out this last batter, the momentum from Fairy Tail will be put out. But there's no coming back from a hit." The second announcer buzzed in Natsu's ears, but his eyes couldn't stray from the nervous brown eyes staring down at him. Natsu smiled, nodding gently to Lucy's rule.

"Sure, Luce. I'll tell you anything you want to know." He leaned up from the couch, placing a soft kiss to her lips. It lacked the fire from before, but Natsu could care less. No matter how the game ended, Natsu knew he was going to give everything up to Lucy. How could he not? The way her arms felt wrapping around his shoulders was amazing. Natsu rested his hands on her backside, pulling her body flush against his own. Her hips fit perfectly with his, and Lucy shivered at the intimacy between them. Natsu pulled back from the kiss, but let his lips linger against hers. "You want to know why?"

"Count is two-one, and here's the pitch." The announcers were background noise to the true tension in the room.

"Why?" Lucy whispered, her eyes opening at the crack of the bat. Her eyes never strayed from his, even when the screaming of the fans announced the hit was going far. Going...

"Because I love you." Going...

"That ball is gone! Fairy Tail wins on a Grand Slam! I don't believe it folks, this is a night fans will never forget, and folks will be telling their grandchildren about! And the final score-" The announcer's voice was cut short when Lucy turned the TV off, her eyes glistening with pointless tears.

"Na-Natsu..." She gave a shaky smile to the nervous man in front of her. "I love you too."

"Thank God." She gasped when he rose off the couch, hands holding her close to his body.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" He grinned down at her as he moved through the hallway, kicking his bedroom door open. He wasted no time pressing her onto the bed, his hands now roaming the bare skin of her stomach. She gasped at his forward action, Lucy moaning as his lips ghosted over her neck.

"I love you." He felt her body shiver at his whispered words, Natsu losing any sense of restraint from before. He loved her, and he was now positive she felt the same way. What else was there to be nervous about? He pulled back to look at her, admiring the flush that was making it's way down her chest. He felt himself smirk, leaning close enough to feel the warmth of her cheeks. His happiness was making any inhibition from before disappear. "I've waiting for years to touch you like this. You don't know how hard it was to keep myself from sneaking into your room every night."

"You really didn't know how I felt? I thought that kiss at the world series made it pretty clear," Lucy said, giggling at the stunned look on his face.

"How was I supposed to know what that meant?! You never brought it up again!" She shrugged and glanced away from him.

"I didn't know how to say how I felt, and you never seemed bothered by it. I was scared you didn't feel the same way. And then we started this weird making out phase, and I assumed you were just horny. I didn't want to tell you in case it would ruin everything." Natsu groaned at her explanation, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. The two of them had the same thought process? No wonder it took so long for them to get together. Natsu felt fingertips slipping down his back, impatient hands tugging at the bottom. "But does it matter, now? We can't change the past, only the future."

"Yeah, you're right." His response was muffled by his shirt, which was pulled over his head and tossed into the darkness of his room. He took a moment to look back down at Lucy, amused by how concentrated she was at yanking down his pants. Her brows were furrowed, the concentration on her face darkening the color of her eyes. Lucy had her lower lip between her teeth, cheeks slightly puffed in irritation at the snagged zipper. Finally, noticing his lack of assistance, Lucy glanced up at him with a scowl.

"Why aren't you helping me? You have a deal to uphold; a grand-slam is technically a home-run." Natsu laughed at her irritation, shaking his head and smiling.

"You're beautiful, Lucy." She didn't have time to react, Natsu swooping down to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth when he pressed his body down on hers, letting his arousal rest between her legs. They fell back against the bed, Natsu knowing talking time was over. The air was humid in his room, but between them it felt like an inferno. Natsu was quick to pin the girl down to the bed, his scarf falling to the side of the bed. He grinned when her eyes widened, knowing that Lucy had always appreciated his toned body. Leaning down, Natsu returned to her neck and gently bit the skin over her jumping pulse. His hands teased the sides of her hips, making Lucy arch her back in a gasp. He used the position to slip one hand under her, unsnapping her bra with ease. He felt silent pride at that, knowing of a certain metal head who had to rip the bra off Levy their first time. Natsu slowed their frenzied kiss enough to pull back, dragging the bra with him.

He hadn't bothered to turn the light on in his room, but the opened door showered Lucy's body with light from the hallway. Natsu felt his whole body shudder at the gorgeous body in front of him. Lucy's breasts were perfect, and the talk of many men he knew. She didn't try to cover herself, and he wanted to believe it was because of their level of trust with each other. Natsu slowly lowered himself to the newly exposed skin, pressing a gentle kiss over her heart. He could feel the erratic heartbeat beneath his mouth, Natsu nuzzling the skin with his nose.

"Don't do that," she mumbled quietly, even as she ran her hand through his hair. Natsu peeked up at her, then smiled against the swell of her breast.

"Do what?"

"You're being so soft. I'm just..." She tugged at his hair, then squirmed under him. The lightbulb flashed on in his head, and instantly knew what Lucy was asking for. From how quick her nipples had hardened, he should have known how aroused she was from their previous actions. Still, Natsu felt like teasing her.

"Just what?" He felt a wicked grin stretch his lips when he slipped his hand along her inner thigh, brushing the front of her panties. She gasped, then glared at his chuckle. Natsu knew that Lucy had a short fuse, and would only let this playful banter go for so long. Lucy pressed her hips to his light touches, Natsu continuing to rub her through the fabric while his mouth captured her nipple. The double stimulation made Lucy groan, both hands now clutching at the sheets beneath her. Natsu, enjoying the noises she was making, continued to swish her tongue along the tight nipple. His fingers had ventured inside Lucy's panties, shivering at the wetness that greeted him. The touch sent shocks through his body, his arousal hardening instantly. He had to swallow down his own groan, brushing his fingertips along her core.

"N-Natsu!" She wasn't shy with her needs, Lucy parting her legs wider. Natsu obliged the needy sentiment, circling her clit with his fingers while using his free hand to yank her underwear off her body. She moaned at the stroking of her warmth, hips meeting his strokes willingly. He felt a swell of pride in his chest at the soft noises spilling from her mouth. It urged his mouth to trail lower on her body, hot lips scorching a path toward her trembling stomach. Lucy gasped as her skirt was bunched up to her hips, a warm breeze slipping over the newly exposed skin of her thighs.

Her eyes quickly shot open when he felt a heated breath spread across her inner thigh.

"Wai-wait-"

"I love you, Lucy." He glanced up to her, knowing that part of her flushed face was from having Natsu's head nestled between her legs. Their eyes made quick contact, Natsu willing his eyes to ease the fearful look in Lucy's. This wasn't his first time having sex; he knew how uneasy women got about this particular act. In all honestly, it wasn't something that Natsu normally initiated. While he enjoyed a good blow-job, and he always insured an orgasm from his partner, it normally came from sex. A few extra teases of the clit was all most girl needed to reach their climax with Natsu. When Gray had admitted (after four years of denial of dating Juvia and excuses of why they now shared an apartment) that he enjoyed going down on Juvia, Natsu couldn't stop himself from asking 'why?'.

 _"Pleasing Juvia pleases me more than any blow job. You'll understand when you finally tell Lucy you love her."_ Gray's response had confused Natsu, but had stuck with him ever since. Now, seeing how shaky Lucy's breathing had become because of _his_ touches and _his_ mouth, Natsu understood what Gray meant. The motive of sex changed when you loved the person you were with. In this moment with Lucy, Natsu wanted to give her the most pleasure he could before even worrying about his sexual needs. He sent her a reassuring smile before dipping his head low, teasing her body with sensual licks. Lucy's moan was throaty and seductive, making Natsu shiver. He shifted his hips, his arousal throbbing at each of her noises. Natsu started to stroke her nub with his tongue, letting two fingers slip into her body. The multi-tasking was instantly rewarded by a quiver of her hips, Lucy's hands grasping the back of Natsu's head while she whimpered. He grinned through his ministrations before quickening the pace, refusing to let anything stop him from giving Lucy her first orgasm.

His free hand held her hips still while he worked, never pausing in his desire to please Lucy. Her cries of pleasure were coming faster, the breathy gasps of his name making Natsu's head swim with desire. He knew no other woman could evoke such heat inside him with a simple plea of his name. Lucy's legs were twitching by his shoulders, hips squirming at each tentative lick to her clit. The fingers inside of her were merciless, enjoying how slick she had become. The tandem motion of his fingers and tongue drove Lucy over her edge quickly, and Natsu winced when the hands in his hair pulled a little too roughly. When hearing her scream out his name, Natsu decided a little pain was worth it.

Once satisfied with her completion, Natsu slinked up her body to place a heated kiss to her temple. The lips sank downward to hers, the two sharing a soft kiss unlike their previous ones. Her arms wound themselves around his neck, Lucy's lips easily parting for Natsu again. He pulled away only to yank his nightstand open, grasping a condom from his drawer. He shivered when he felt teeth skim his neck, Lucy's mumbled tone curling around his ear.

"Let me return the favor." He groaned when her lips continued to tease his neck, Natsu's hands dropping to the bed to steady himself. One of her hands slid down his stomach, the muscles tensing at the touch. Lucy's touch only lingered there for a moment before lowering, yanking his shorts and boxers down with ease. He let her do as she pleased with his body, closing his eyes to enjoy how her fingertips felt grazing his tip. His mind was focused on the nimble fingers now curling around his cock. Natsu pressed his forehead to her shoulder, panting with each thrust of his hips. She created delicious friction with her hand, spurring his desire on. The coil of his orgasm was wound tight inside him, and Natsu bit the inside of his cheek to keep from going over the edge. He groaned when her gripped tightened on him, Natsu quickly grasping her wrist to halt her. Their gazes met before Natsu leaned down, capturing her lips into a needy kiss. Natsu fumbled with the zipper on the side of Lucy's skirt, desperate to yank the final piece of fabric between them off. She lifted her hips to help, moaning into his mouth in encouragement.

Playtime was over for both of them.

"Lucy," He groaned out, rubbing his body against hers. She gasped, nails digging into his back. Natsu swallowed at the sexy sound, trying to get himself to focus on rolling the condom over himself. Lucy's head was pressed hard into the pillow, her chest rubbing against Natsu's. He grasped her thigh with one shaky hand, the other being used to guide his arousal into her. A part of him wondered if he should have warned her or asked for permission, but Natsu shook that thought away the instant she moaned in name in pleasure. He gritted his teeth when he felt her walls clamp on him, Natsu's body trembling in restraint. He knew Lucy wasn't a virgin; they weren't shy about their sexual expertise. But he also knew both of them had been off the dating market since their first kiss. After that time lapse, he knew her slight hiss was her body re-adjusting to the intrusion. He felt her nails dig in again, and he cursed himself for getting turned on at the slight bite of pain. Hiking her leg up higher, Natsu gave her a soft kiss before moving.

The two moaned in unison, Natsu throwing his 'slow and steady' plan right out the window. His pace was fast, desperate to feel every part of Lucy's arching body. Hands scratched down his back, and Natsu replied by sucking hard against Lucy's neck. Her high cries of pleasure were like fuel to a fire, encouraging him to slam himself into her harder. Long legs were wrapped around his hips, but it didn't slow Natsu's pace. Sweat rolled down his temple, but Natsu was too occupied with the taste of Lucy's skin to care. The room was rising in temperature with every thrust. Lucy's hands roamed his scratched back before coming back to his face, yanking his playful lips away from her neck and up for a soul-searing kiss. The passion behind her kiss made Natsu shudder, returning him to the edge he had teetered on before. Desperate to please her again, Natsu slipped his hand between the two and swiped his thumb against her clit, Lucy squeaking into the kiss. Natsu's hips thrusted erratically into her, refusing to slow as he teased her nub mercilessly. Lucy broke from the kiss to arch her back, her cry of his name making Natsu grin. He liked that; knowing He could feel her body twitching around him, milking his body right over the edge. He shuddered as he braced himself for the pleasure, his whole body tensing at his release.

When he got his bearings back, Natsu felt a warm hair threading through his hair. He peeked one eye open, realizing he was now resting his body against hers. His lips quirked up into a satisfied smile, Natsu turning his head to nip at the nipple closest to him. He chuckled when Lucy let out an undignified noise, smacking him on the head.

"Cut that out," she mumbled, Natsu looking up to her tired face. He knew she wasn't too upset by the loving gaze she gave him even while he cupped her breast in his hand.

"You're really loud in bed, you know." Her blush was instant, making Natsu snicker. "Like, I'm pretty sure the neighbors know my name."

"Natsu!" She yanked his pillow over her face, but Natsu was quick to snatch it away. Knowing she wasn't pleased with his embarrassing statement, Natsu leaned down and kissed her gently. It seemed to calm his roommate, who wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the affection. He rolled them over, letting Lucy lay across his chest. They parted slowly, Lucy nuzzling her nose against his with a giggle. "What was that for?"

"Duh. Because I love you," he whispered, enjoying how it felt against his lips. Why had he waited so long to tell her? Being able to hold her like this was better than anything he'd ever felt before. And when he saw her eyes reflecting his happiness, he knew the feeling was mutual.

"I love you too, Natsu."

"More than Fairy Tail?" She pressed her finger to her lower lip, as if she was thinking the question over. She then pushed away from him, dragging the sheet with her as she shrugged.

"Maybe." His jaw dropped as she winked and giggled.

"Lucy!"

"Sorry, Natsu, but I've got to go watch the highlights!" He sat dumbfounded on his bed as Lucy ran from the room, Natsu hearing the TV turn on seconds later. His shock broke when he heard Happy's meow, Natsu looking down at the cat now sitting in front of him. He tilted his head, as if asking his owner something, to which Natsu let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, buddy. She's a weird one. But that's probably why I love her." He pet Happy, hearing Lucy's cheer over the repeated gland-slam. He knew that some men would be annoyed with Lucy's obsession, or quick retreat after their sex. Natsu couldn't find any anger. Natsu loved Lucy for all of her hits and misses. And a part of her heart would always belong to Fairy Tail.

But the rest was all his, and that was the biggest win in his book.

 **And that's the game, folks! I hope that you liked this story, as I really did enjoy writing it. Even if you guys aren't baseball fans, I tried to make this as baseball-friendly as possible. Plus, I just really like the feel of their relationship in this one. So let me know what you think! Be on the look-out for my new Gruvia/Nalu three part story! Should be up in the next few weeks! See ya!**


End file.
